The 4th Member?
by MagicalJediMaster
Summary: Bonjour, my name is Paris, but you can call me Yvette. I am France's younger sister and the 4th member of the Bad Touch Trio. Yes I know the name has trio in it, but I am the 4th member. Actually I just hang out with them because of my brother. Anyways this is my story of my life with the BTT and Francis Bonnefoy.
1. Please

"Francis, please!"

"Not right now, Yvette."

"Why? I really want to be part of your group."

"What all of a sudden made you want to do this?"

"Liesel is."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Oui."

"I'll need to talk to Gilbert and Antonio before I say yes to anything."

"Ok . Thank you! Can I go visit Liesel?"

"You can go over to her house and see if she's training with Ludwig and she's available."

"Thank you again. Chao!"

"Chao."

Bonjour. My name is Paris, but you can call me Yvette. France is my older brother and I really want to be part of his group, the Bad Friends/Touch Trio. My best friend is Berlin/Rhineland who I call Liesel. She's Germany/Ludwig and Prussia/Gilbert's younger sister.

 _Well hopefully she isn't training and if she is I hope she can take a break so I can talk to her._

I've just arrived at her house. I knock on her door. Gilbert answers the door.

"Who is it? Oh hallo Yvette. Liesel is finishing up training right now vith Ludwig, Japan, and Feliciano."

"That's fine. Can I come in?"

"Ja come on in. I'll go tell zhem zhat you are here."

"Sounds good."

He walks out of the room to where they train. I think I'll just lie down on the couch while I wait.


	2. Training

Liesel's PoV  
"Come on Italy you have to vork harder on zhose pushups! You'll never be fit if you only get a centimeter off of zhe ground."  
Germany, Italy, and Japan are in zhe process of doing 100 pushups. I'm sitting in a corner because I've already finished. Germany has to and Japan is almost done, but Germany keeps going until everyvone is finished.  
"I have pasta Feli.", I said holding up a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Pasta!", Italy said looking up at me in mid pushup.

"Ja. But you can't have any unless you finish your pushups."

At this he started doing vhat I like to call 'turbo speed' pushups. The door of the workout room slammed open and mein and Germany's older bruder Prussia burst in.  
"YOU'RE FRIEND IST HERE LIESEL!"

"I'm right here you know, dummkopf. Oh und by the vay you are also an arshlosch"

I worked some of my magic. Prussia gasped and stepped back into zhe doorway.

"I am not a dummkopf or an arschloch! I am zhe awesome Prussia! Now I am going to go to the meeting that I just scheduled in my head just now vith Spain und France."

Apparently through all zhat Italy kept on doing pushups und vas finished along vith Japan. I handed Italy his pasta und started walking out of zhe room vhen Germany said.

"Liesel! I did not say you could go."

"Vell I say I can go und Yvette ist vaiting for me."

I walked out ignoring Germany (it's a sibling thing). As I walked to zhe other end of zhe house I thought to myself.

 _I vonder vhat she vants zhis time. Hmm I vill find out. Vhen vill I see Russia und all zhe other Allies? Probably at zhe next vorld meeting._

I finally made it to zhe front room vhere Yvette vas sitting on zhe couch. Vell, not anymore. Now she vas attacking me vith a bear hug.

"Bonjour! I've missed you so much Liesel and I have VERY important stuff we need to talk about."

"Hallo. I've missed you to? It's only been a week since ve last saw each other."

"I know. But, STILL that's a really long time."

"Vhatever if you say so. Anyvay vhat did you need to talk about?"

"Let's take this conversation to the park."

"Ok. I'm fine vith zhat let's go."

"Let's go!"

"Oh, vait cover your ears."

Yvette covered her ears tightly. She knows zhe routine vhen ve are going out.

"GERMANY YVETTE UND I ARE GOING TO ZHE PARK!"

"OK! DON'T COME BACK TO LATE UND DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!"

"DON'T VORRY VE VON'T!"

"I KNOW YOU VON'T! ICH LIEBE DU!"

"ICH LIEBE DU! Ok you can uncover your ears.

Yvette took her hands off of her ears.

"Let's go now.", I said.

And vith zhat ve left mein house to go to zhe park.


End file.
